Build:Team - 600/Smite HoC Plant Fiber Farm
This build is to farm plant fibers along with sunspear points in the Holdings of Chokhin. You gain about 800 to 1000 sunspear points in 7 to 10 minutes. And about 400 plant fibers per team of 3 in 4 runs. http://www.guildwiki.de/gwiki/images/b/b3/G%C3%BCter_von_Chokhin_KarteSS.jpg Overview *2x 600HP *2x Smite *2x / Finisher Builds 600HP prof=Mo pro=12+1+1 div=12+1Spirit@14Bond@14of Absorption@14Breaker@13InverterAm Unstoppable!"Aura@13Bond/build Equipment *'Weapons': 20% enchanted weapon, insightful staff head (HP +30), if possible *'Armor': the most HP you can get (superior HP rune, HP runes, survival insignias) Smiter prof=Mo/Any protection=12+3 smiting=12+1+3 divine=3BondRetribution@16Attunement@15Wrath@16OptionalOptionalOptionalRebirth@15/build Optional 1 * if the tank and the finisher don't have. * if the tank does not have 600HP yet. * for a longer Shield of Judgment & Holy Wrath. * for more damage with smites. Optional 2 * for damage and knockdown against foes. (Your DPS will decrease) * for double Holy Wrath. (Your DPS will stay the same) * for instant recharging Intensity (untested) Optional 3 * for a better mana management. * for more damage with smites. Equipment *'Weapons': 20% enchanted weapon or 40/40 set on Smiting Prayers *'Armor': 16/16 headgears, for sure. Or 16/15 if Hero. Finisher The Finisher is not a must have, but it speeds up the run alot. You can play it with Mo/N or N/Mo. prof=N/Mo cur=12+1+1 pro=11 sou=6+1Spirit@14Minority@14OptionalInverterOptionalSpiritBondRebirth@12/build prof=Mo/N cur=12 pro=12+1+1 div=3+1Spirit@12Minority@12OptionalInverterOptionalSpiritBondRebirth@14/build Optional 1 * for finishing foes. * for a chance of half recast time for you and your smite. Optional 2 * against conditions like cripple. * if you think the hexes are more annoying. * for another hex and condition removal. Equipment *'Weapons': 40/40 Curses set *'Equipment': normal PvE-set Special Usage *Cast Vocal Minority on Whistling Thornbrushes to prevent the heal from the paragons. *Use Spiteful Spirit on balls, e.g. the derwishes. *Use pain inverter to produce high damage at the ele boss when your tank does not use spell breaker (cf. Tips Section) *Finish off monsters with Pain Inverter (and Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support, if taken). Alternatives (untested) With tanks who can't cast spell Breaker on themselves, you need another Monk with spell breaker. This person can replace the finisher. 600HP Ritualist Tank prof=Ri/Mo pro=12 res=12+1+1Spirit@12Bond@12of Absorption@12was Khanhei@14Weapon@14Am Unstoppable!"InverterBond/build SB prof=Mo/N div=12+1+1 pro=12+1 blo=3Breaker@14SpiritBondVeil@13Aura@14Ritual@3Signet@14Rebirth@13/build Usage *Cast spell breaker on the tank before he runs into groups. 600HP Mesmer Tank prof=Me/Mo fas=12+1+1 pro=12of Recovery@14Spirit@12Bond@12of Absorption@12InverterHim!"Am Unstoppable!"Bond/build *''The Smites are the same like the 600HP Ritualist Tank'' General Usage When zoning to Holdings of Chokhin, first get the bounty from the shrine NPC. Then, the 600HP should get all enchantments from smiter and finisher, and after that, run the way which is planned to be done. One team works on the red way, the other on the blue one (cf. map http://www.guildwiki.de/gwiki/images/b/b3/G%C3%BCter_von_Chokhin_KarteSS.jpg). The tank has to use spell breaker before aggroing a group. This will prevent dereg, mesmer's heal (Ether Feast) and knockdown (Lightning Surge and meteor). Always maintain Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond. Try not to pull 2 groups, otherwise your smite or finisher will get aggro. Use Pain Inverter to kill any annoying monsters. At the end, kill the boss (red way: Setikor Fireflower; blue way: Banor Greenbranch). As a result, you get additional 200 sunspear-points for killing a boss. When you are farming alone, with only one team, go the way back you came from and work on the other way. If you do it with one team, one run will take about 15 minutes. Tips *Don't use spell breaker before aggroing the ele boss group if you feel safe at tanking. The boss will use firestorm and with Pain Inverter this will produce very high damage. *You can also use a hero for smiting, but he/she will not have 16/16. Furthermore, it's more difficult to give yourself Holy Wrath and Shield of Judgment. *Many Plant Fibers and goldies drop. *Any caster can play the 600HP, as long as there is someone who casts spell breaker. *You can do this all with only one 600HP-smiter-finisher-team, but it takes longer. *With the builds above you can farm both sides. See also *Run filmed by author *A run, not perfect, but you can see how it works *The same build on the German wiki